Childhood - You are still my brother
by XxZessxX
Summary: Itachis Kindheit von Sasukes Geburt bis zur Vernichtung des Uchiha-Clans. Was Itachi alles tut für Sasuke. OS. No Slash. "Alles in mir schrie danach, alles klar zustellen und Sasuke zu erzählen was los war, aber ich konnte nicht. Ich durfte nicht. Und so blieben es bloße Gedanken, die immer wieder durch meinen Kopf schrien, während die Morgensonne über Konoha aufging."


**Childhood**

_**~ You are still my brother ~**_

Ich weiß es noch ganz genau, ich war fünf Jahre alt und lag in meinem Bett. Draußen war es dunkel. Die Nacht wurde nur vom schwachen Mondlicht und ein paar einzelnen Laternen erhellt. Der stetig ansteigende Krach vor meiner Zimmertür weckte mich. Verschlafen nahm ich das Licht war, welches unter dem Türspalt durch in mein Zimmer fiel.  
Ich krabbelte aus meinem Bett und tapste zur Tür. Ich ging in die Küche, weil ich Stimmen hörte. Auf einem der Holzstühle saß meine Mutter und hielt sich ihren runden Bauch. Sie atmete schwer. „Okaa-san?", fragte ich müde und verwirrt. Sie lächelte ihrerseits müde und strich mir über den Kopf „Dein Geschwisterchen will jetzt auf die Welt", erklärte sie mir.

Dann kam mein Vater, er wirkte nicht ganz so ruhig wie sonst. Man konnte deutlich sehen, dass er nervös war. Er schien sehr in Eile zu sein und beachtete mich gar nicht, sondern stellte eine gepackte Tasche auf den Küchentisch.  
Ich verstand die Hektik nicht wirklich. Warum wartete das Baby nicht bis es Morgen war und kam lieber mitten in der Nacht, während alle schliefen? Vater trat neben meine Mutter, legte sich ihren Arm über die Schultern und stützte sie. Beide waren schon auf halbem Weg nach draußen, als Vater mich rief. „Itachi, komm her und bringt die Tasche mit, die steht auf dem Tischt ( ein „Tischt"? echt jetzt?) ", mit etwas Mühe kletterte ich auf einen Stuhl und kam so an die schwere Tasche. Mich beeilend, rannte ich meinen Eltern hinterher.

Als wir ihm Krankenhaus ankamen, waren wir direkt von vielen Leuten in weiß umzingelt.  
Sie setzten meine Mutter in einen Rollstuhl und brachten sie in einen Behandlungsraum. Mein Vater nahm mich bei der Hand und zog mich mit sich, hinter den Leuten in weiß her. Ich wiederum schleifte die unendlich schwere Tasche hinter mir her.  
Im Krankenzimmer setzte er mich auf einen Stuhl und stellte die Tasche neben mich.  
Hier drin war es noch viel Hektischer als Zuhause. Lauter Schwestern, Pfleger und sogar einige Medizinninjas liefen wie ein Ameisenhaufen durcheinander. Einer half meiner Mutter in einen Kittel, der andere brachte ihren Pyjama, in welchem sie gekommen war, weg und ein Dritter fragte abwechselnd meinen Vater oder meine Mutter irgendwelche Dinge.

Der Trubel zog irgendwie an mir vorbei, ich war so müde. Als Ich gähnte, kam eine junge Frau auf mich zu „Hallo, ich bin Chiyoko und du Itachi, richtig? Komm doch mit mir, es dauert noch etwas, bis dein kleines Geschwisterchen da ist", sie lächelte mich an und hielt mir ihre Hand entgegen. Ich nahm sie, noch immer mehr schlafend als wach, und ließ mich von ihr nach draußen führen.

Ich registrierte nicht wirklich, dass ich von manchen Leuten seltsam angesehen wurde. Ein kleiner Junge in einem dunkelblauen Pyjama, auf dem auch noch das Uchiha-Symbol war, tappte verschlafen durch das Krankenhaus. So etwas sahen sie bestimmt nicht alle Tage.

Zumal der Uchiha-Clan in ganz Konohagakure ziemlich angesehen war und Vater einiges an Einfluss besaß. Je länger sie mich sahen, desto mehr tuschelten sie. „Sieh mal….ist das nicht der Sohn von Uchiha Fugaku und Mikoto?" „Ja, das ist er wirklich. Was er wohl hier macht? Ich meine alleine und das mitten in der Nacht", sie kochten fröhlich in der Gerüchteküche.

Mir was das herzlich egal. Ich war zwar immer noch müde, aber auch gespannt auf mein neues Geschwisterchen. Wir kamen an dem Geschenkeshop vorbei und mein Blick viel auf ein Plüschtier. Es war ein blau-rot-weißer Drache, etwa halb so groß wie ich selbst.  
Ich ließ die Hand der Frau los und ging zu dem Laden. Staunend betrachtete ich den Drachen und streckte meine kleine Hand danach aus. Der ältere Mann, er arbeitete in dem Laden, kam auf mich zu „Hallo, wie heißt du?", fragte er mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. „Itachi", antwortete ich brav und er Lächelte immer noch. „Dir gefällt der Drache was? Er ist wirklich schön", ich konnte nur nicken.

Dann kam eine erschrockene Chiyoko auf mich zu gerannt. „Kleiner, du kannst nicht einfach wegrennen. Überleg doch mal, deine Eltern haben gerade viel mit deinem Geschwisterchen zutun. Du bereitest ihnen Sorgen, wenn du jetzt wegläufst." „Er hat sich nur den Drachen angesehen. Er ist ein Uchiha richtig?", ein nicken seitens der Frau, „Uchiha Fugakus Sohn. Seine Frau bekommt gerade ihr zweites, liegt in den Wehen", erklärte sie.

Der Mann zögerte kurz, doch dann griff er nach dem Tier und reichte es mir „Hier, für dich und dein neues Brüderchen oder Schwesterchen", freudig nahm ich das Objekt meiner Begierde an mich.

Wie der Rest der Zeit verstrich, wusste ich nicht genau. Wahrscheinlich war ich eingeschlafen, doch gegen Sonnenaufgang wurde ich geweckt.  
„Itachi, wach auf. Du hast einen kleinen Bruder", ich öffnete die Augen und sah meinen Vater vor mir.  
„Otoo-san?", fragte ich und gähnte. „Komm", sagte ein vor Vaterglück strahlender Fugaku und schob mich in Richtung Behandlungszimmer. Gerade noch so konnte ich meinen Drachen mitnehmen.

Im Zimmer sah ich meine erschöpfte Mutter in ihrem Bett unter der Decke liegen. In Ihren Armen lag ein kleines Bündel, mein Vater schob mich weiter bis zum Bett. Unsicher stand ich da und blickte meine Mutter an, bis ihr Blick meinen traf.  
Sie lächelte glücklich.  
Mein Vater hob mich hoch, sodass ich mich zu ihr auf das Bett setzten konnte. „Guck mal Itachi, das ist Sasuke. Dein kleiner Bruder", sie hielt das Bündel so, dass ich ihn sehen konnte.

Er war winzig. Alles an ihm war winzig und sah fürchterlich zerbrechlich aus.  
Die kleinen Hände mit den noch kleineren Fingern, die er zu einer kleinen Faust geballt hatte. Genauso seine kleinen Füße und Zehen. Der kleine Junge gähnte leicht, schmatzte etwas und öffnete die Augen.  
Augen, die die ebenso schwarz waren wie meine eigenen. Seine Seen blickten mich direkt an.

„Ist er nicht süß?", fragte Mutter und Vater stimmte mit einem Nicken zu. Ich hörte ihnen gar nicht so genau zu. Ich war vielmehr mit meinem Bruder beschäftigt. Vorsichtig streckte ich eine Hand aus und berührte zaghaft seine Wange.  
Sie war ganz weich und samtig. Meine Hand strich weiter hoch zu seiner Stirn und über die wenigen Haare die zu sehen waren.  
Haare, die genau dieselbe Farbe hatten wie meine. Nachtschwarz.

Er starrte mich an und ich starrte ihn an.

Bis meine Mutter sagte „Itachi, willst du Sasuke mal in den Arm nehmen?", ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, überreichte sie mir vorsichtig meinen kleinen Bruder.  
Gebannt betrachtete ich das kleine Wesen in meinen Armen. Er war schwerer als er aussah.  
Der Kleine gähnte und schloss dann müde die Augen. Fast Augenblicklich war er eingeschlafen.

„Otouto", flüsterte ich ganz leise zu ihm.

Mutter und Sasuke mussten nur noch wenige Tage im Krankenhaus bleiben.  
Während dieser Zeit hatte Vater noch einiges zutun. Er richtete das Schlafzimmer so ein, dass die Wiege genug Platz hatte. Fürs erste, so hatte er es mir erzählt, würde Sasuke noch bei ihnen bleiben. Erst wenn er ein bisschen älter wäre, würde er sein eigenes Zimmer bekommen.

Es lag direkt gegenüber von meinem Zimmer und neben dem unserer Eltern. Ich hatte einmal heimlich hineingesehen, es war schlicht, hauptsächlich weiß doch eine Wand war mitternachtsblau.  
Ich mochte diese Farbe gern.  
Die Euphorie meines Vaters währte nicht lange. Bald schon musste ich wieder hart trainieren.  
Mein Vater legte viel wert darauf, dass ich jeden Tag mindestens vier Stunden trainierte.

Das Training war anstrengend und Vater forderte viel. Erst wenn es perfekt wäre, würde er zufrieden sein. Das Training umfasste alles, was nach der Meinung meines Vaters wichtig war.  
Kunais und Shuriken zielsicher werfen, Kanton-Techniken, Fingerzeichen, Schnelligkeit, Ausdauer und natürlich das Sharingan beherrschen.

Er hielt mich für talentiert, sagte mir das aber nie. Mutter hat es mir einmal gesagt. Sie war es auch, die mich nach einem anstrengenden Tag lobte und sagte, dass sie stolz auf mich sei.  
Es freute mich, wenn sie es sagte. Aber ich hatte mich daran gewöhnt so was nicht von Vater zu hören und es störte mich eigentlich nicht mehr.

Wann immer ich Zeit hatte, schlich ich mich zu Sasuke. Meistens schlief er, aber manchmal hatte ich Glück und er war wach. Dann redete ich mit ihm oder ließ ihn mit meinen Fingern spielen.  
Die Wochen vergingen ziemlich schnell und man konnte beinahe zusehen wie mein kleiner Bruder wuchs. Seine kleinen Hände waren zwar immer noch geradezu winzig, aber dennoch wuchsen sie. Langsam aber stetig.  
Auch seine Haare wurden langsam mehr. Und es stellte sich raus, dass ich Recht hatte. Sasuke schien dieselben nachtschwarzen Haare wie ich zu haben. Ich wusste nicht genau wieso, aber aus irgendeinem Grund freute mich das.

Sein Bruder wurde älter und immer öfter konnte ich meine Eltern dabei beobachten wie sie auf Sasuke einredeten und ihn zum sprechen bringen wollten. Ich wusste nicht, was genau das sollte. Sobald Sasuke Lust dazu hatte, würde er schon anfangen fand ich. Ich redete auch nicht gerne, vielleicht ging es Sasuke ähnlich wie mir?

Eines Abends, seine Mutter hatte den Kleinen gerade ins Bett gebracht, wollte ich ihm noch „Gute Nacht" sagen.  
Wie fast jeden Abend stand ich an Sasukes Bett und redete mit ihm. Ich erzählte ihm, was am Tag so passiert war.  
Zwischendurch brabbelte Sasuke etwas vor sich hin. Mehr als einige unzusammenhängende Laute brachte er noch nicht raus, dachte ich gerade, als Sasuke mich scheinbar vom Gegenteil überzeugen wollte.

„ta..i….i-ta", als ich das hörte, schlich sie ein breites Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Sasuke hatte gerade meinen Namen gesagt, irgendwie zumindest. Das erste Wort meines kleinen Bruders war mein Name.  
„Sasuke", antwortete ich immer noch breit grinsend. „Ta-ta", erwiderte der Kleine und lachte mich an. Dann viel mir etwas ein.

Ich lief schnell in mein Zimmer und kam mit dem Kuschel-Drachen aus dem Krankenhaus wieder. Eigentlich hatte ich ihn selbst behalten wollen, aber jetzt…  
Ich trat wieder an sein Bettchen und legte den Drachen neben ihn. Im Vergleich zu Sasuke sah er riesig aus. Dann beugte ich mich vor und gab meinem kleinen Bruder einen „Gute Nach Kuss".  
„Schlaf gut, Sasuke".

Fast noch schneller als die ersten Monate vergingen die ersten Jahre in Sasukes und auch meinem Leben. Wir beide wurden größer und lernten einiges.

Sasuke lernte richtig Sprechen und aus „Ta-ta", wurde Sasukes erstes verständliches Wort: „Itachi".  
Und sein erster Satz war „Itachi mich Bruder", ich gab es nicht zu, aber ich freute mich sehr und machte mich unglaublich stolz, dass das Erste, was der kleine Sasuke der Welt mitzuteilen hatte, die Tatsache war, dass ich sein Bruder war. Ich bekam richtiges Herzklopfen.

Ich liebte Sasuke. Kleine Geschwister waren toll, Sasuke war toll. Mein süßer Otouto. Am liebsten hätte ich den ganzen Tag mit ihm gespielt, aber ich musste ja auch noch zur Akademie.

Obwohl ich Klassenbester und bereits Genin war, verlangte Vater ständig, dass ich mich verbesserte und mehr trainierte. Sasuke war die meiste Zeit Zuhause bei Mutter. Und egal wo er im Haus war, er hatte den Drachen bei sich.  
Diese Angewohnheit Sasukes, ließ unser Vater nicht lange zu. Er sagte, Sasuke solle sich ein Beispiel an mir nehmen. Ich liefe schließlich auch nicht den ganzen Tag mit einem Kuscheltier durch die Gegend.

Und Vaters Worte zeigten tatsächlich Wirkung, schon bald sah man Sasuke nicht mehr mit dem Drachen, nur noch ohne ihn.  
Es ging fast von heute auf morgen, dass Sasuke meinen, oder jetzt seinen Drachen weglegte und ohne ihn losging.

Mich hatte der Drache nie gestört. Sasuke war noch klein und er wirkte so niedlich und unschuldig mit ihm. Fast schon süß. Doch das würde ich ihm bestimmt niemals sagen, es würde ihm nicht gefallen. Und ich wollte keine Dinge tun, die Sasuke nicht gefielen oder gegen seinen Willen waren.

Je älter ich wurde, desto mehr fühlte ich mich für Sasuke verantwortlich, ich war schließlich sein großer Bruder und musste ihn beschützen.  
Das tat ich gerne. Er war mir und ist mir sehr wichtig.

Und je älter Sasuke wurde, desto mehr wollte er über die Akademie wissen. „Onii-san erzähl mir….", so fing er meistens an.

Er wollte wissen was wir im Unterricht lernten, was die Lehrer sagten, was sie zu mir, meinen Fähigkeiten und über das Ninja-Dasein erzählten.  
Er war sehr wissbegierig und ich beantwortete ihm die Fragen gerne. Wissensdurst war ein guter Charakterzug für ein Kind, denn ohne zu fragen lernt es wenig.  
Aber Sasuke war auch still, eigentlich war er die meiste Zeit still. Weswegen er sich auch nur selten mit anderen Kindern gut verstand.

Er war ihnen, man könnte sagen, suspekt und einfach zu still. Sasuke hatte die Angewohnheit, erst alles zu beobachten und sich die anderen genau anzusehen und zu studieren, bevor er handelte.

Mutter sagte, das Sasuke mir in dieser Hinsicht nicht sehr ähnlich sei. Obwohl ich, genau wie er, nicht sehr gesprächig war. Ich würde eher mit dem Herzen entscheiden und nicht immer alles bis aufs Mark durchdenken. Ich sein ein Herzmensch, während Sasuke ein Kopfmensch wäre.  
Vater dagegen war komplett anderer Meinung. Er sagte, dass ich sehr wohl alles sehr gut durchdenken würde und genau überlegte bevor ich handelte. Er sagte, ich würde gar nicht so viel mit dem Herz entscheiden, das sei ein Frauending und keine gute Charaktereigenschaft für einen erstklassigen Ninja. Und Sasuke sei sowieso noch viel zu klein, um bewusst mit irgendwas zu entscheiden, er sei schließlich noch ein kleines Kind.

Ich mochte gar nicht, wie Vater über Sasuke, meinen Otouto, sprach. Ich hatte das dringende Gefühl in verteidigen zu müssen, ihn in Schutz nehmen zu müssen.  
Aber ich blieb still. Vater hatte Widerworte nicht gerne.

Und trotzdem. Ich war mir sicher, dass Sasuke sehr wohl selbst entscheiden, konnte wie er sich entscheidet. Er war längst nicht so klein und dumm, wie Vater dachte.  
Das wusste Mutter auch, aber sie war nachsichtig mit ihrem Mann und ließ ihm seine Meinung. Fugaku war manchmal etwas blind, wenn es um solche Sachen ging und das wusste sie sehr gut.

Andere fanden es vielleicht merkwürdig, dass mein Otouto nicht viel sprach, aber mich machte es stolz.  
Allein wegen dieser Eigenschaft war ich mir sicher, dass er mal ein ausgezeichneter Ninja werden würde.

Vater sagte immer, dass es enorm wichtig für einen guten Ninja war, seine Feinde einschätzen zu können. Manchmal sei es das Einzige, was einen davor bewahrt, tot zu enden.  
Er sagte, man dürfe den Feind niemals unterschätzen, dass sei ein fataler Fehler.

Vater brachte mir viele seiner Regeln bei. Die Sachen, von denen er dachte, dass ich sie beherrschen müsste.  
Das alles machte das Training schwer, aber das war es immer schon gewesen. Ich war daran gewöhnt, von ihm gedrillt zu werden. Darauf gedrillt, dass ich der Stolz des Uchiha-Clans würde, dass ich sein ganzer Stolz würde.  
Aber mit purem Vaterstolz und Ambitionen war dies alles nicht mehr zu rechtfertigen.

Das Einzige, was mich am Training störte war, dass ich nicht mehr so viel Zeit mit Sasuke verbringen konnte, obwohl ich das wirklich gerne gemacht hätte.  
Ich war sein großer Bruder, jemand, zu dem man aufsieht, den man sich als Vorbild wählt, den man um Rat fragen kann und jemand, mit dem man Zeit verbringt.

Ich wollte Sasuke nicht alleine lassen, wollte lieber mit ihm spielen und ihm alle seine Fragen beantworten, aber ich konnte nicht.

Als ich dann mit acht Jahren das Sharingan beherrschte, hatte ich das Gefühl noch weniger Zeit zu haben.

Ich glaube, es war das einzige Mal, dass Vater mir ins Gesicht sagte, wie stolz er auf mich sei.  
Kein Wunder eigentlich. Ich war einer der Jüngsten seit langem, wenn nicht sogar der Jüngste Uchiha überhaupt der das Sharingan jemals beherrschte.

Zu einem von Sasukes Geburtstagen schenkte ich ihm ein paar Spiel-Shuriken. Sie waren genau so groß wie die Echten aber aus Gummi und werfen ließen sie sich auch nicht wirklich.  
Trotzdem leuchteten Sasukes Augen, als er sie ausgepackt hatte. Alle anderen Geschenke waren auf einmal uninteressant für ihn, was mich unweigerlich Lächeln ließ. Es freute mich sehr, dass ihm mein Geschenk so sehr gefiel.  
Als großer Bruder machte mich das irgendwie…. glücklich.

Wochenlang rannte er mit den Gummi-Shuriken durchs Haus. Vater wurde fast wahnsinnig, weil Sasuke ihn jedes Mal wenn er nach Hause kam, sich ganz leise von hintern an ihn ran schlich, nur um ihn dann mit seinen „Shuriken" zu bewerfen.  
Für Mutter und mich war das jedoch ziemlich lustig. Das Oberhaupt der Uchihas wird von seinem kleinen Sohn und Spielzeugwaffen besiegt.

Als er dann endlich auf die Akademie kam, freute er sich richtig. Sasuke war ehrgeizig und wollte immer wieder trainieren.  
Ich glaube er, wollte Vaters Aufmerksamkeit.

Fugaku achtete sehr auf mich. Obwohl ich mittlerweile sehr wohl alleine trainieren konnte und seine Hilfe nicht mehr bräuchte.  
Ich war der Meinung, er sollte sich lieber um Sasuke kümmern, anstatt einem Chunin zu sagen was er tun soll.

Sasuke kam oft zu mir und bat mich, ihm beim trainieren zu helfen. Doch ich musste immer wieder nein sagen.  
„Heute nicht Saskue, das nächste Mal", sagte ich immer, während ich ihm auf die Stirn tippte.

Manchmal tat es mir schrecklich leid, wenn ich ihm immer wieder absagte, aber ich wusste, dass ich das stärker machen würde.  
Enttäuschungen gehörten zum Leben und mein Otouto sollte doch auf das Leben gut vorbereitet sein. Das war nun mal meine Aufgabe als sein Onii-san, ihn beschützen und auf das Leben vorbereiten.

Aber wenn ich dann wirklich mit ihm trainieren ging und ihn nicht wieder auf den nächsten Tag vertröstete, machte mich das Strahlen in seinen Augen umso glücklicher?.  
Sasuke zeigte wirklich viel Ehrgeiz bei allen Sachen, die ich ihm zeigte. Und er war erst zufrieden, wenn er es seiner Meinung nach perfekt, oder zumindest gut genug, gemacht hatte.

Wenn ich ihn so trainieren sah, sah wie er sich verbissen konzentrierte und sich immer wieder selbst forderte und verbessern wollte, konnte ich kaum glauben, wie schnell er groß geworden war.  
Mein Kleiner wirkte fast erwachsen und ich erinnerte mich noch genau, wie ich ihn als Baby ihm Arm gehalten hatte.

Aber eine Sache gab es, die zeigte, dass Sasuke immer noch ein Kind war. Er besaß immer noch den blau-rot-weißen Plüschdrachen, den ich ihm einst geschenkt hatte.

Es war richtig niedlich, dass Sasuke ihn immer noch aufhob. Zwar versteckte er ihn sehr gut in seinem Schrank, wo er hoffte, dass ihn niemand entdeckt, aber man kann weder von Ninjas noch vor großen Brüdern etwas geheim halten und wenn du einen Ninja zum großen Bruder hattest, dann hattest du erstrecht keine Chance.

Als ich 13 wurde, geschah etwas Unglaubliches. Ich wurde bei den ANBU aufgenommen. Ich wurde sogar Teamführer.  
Es war eine große Ehre für mich, als mir der Hokage das verkündete. Die ANBU waren eine Eliteeinheit, nur die Besten der Besten durften beitreten und jetzt sollte ich dabei sein.

Ich freute mich sehr, dass der Hokage mich für gut genug hielt um Konoha zu schützen.  
Schon auf der Akademie hatte ich immer davon geträumt, Konoha als guter Ninja schützen zu können.  
Und jetzt konnte ich es tatsächlich.

Auch so ziemlich alle, die ich kannte waren stolz auf mich. Doch dieser Stolz verwandelte sich ganz schnell in etwas anderes.  
Ich wurde vor die Wahl gestellt: Konohagakure oder dem Uchiha-Clan und somit meinem Vater treu zu bleiben.

Der Hokage der dritten Generation und andere wichtige Leute fürchteten einen Krieg. Sie befürchteten, dass der Uchiha-Clan einen Putsch planen könnte um so Konoha zu übernehmen.

Wir besaßen die Macht über den Neunschwänzigen und mit dieser Macht waren wir eine potenzielle Gefahr für ganz Konohagakure. Es könnte einen weiteren großen Ninjakrieg zur Folge haben und das wäre fatal.

Deswegen entschied ich mich für mein Dorf und gegen meinen Clan. Mein Befehl war ziemlich simpel.

Lösche den Uchiha-Clan aus. Lasse keine Überlebenden zurück.

Doch dieser Befehl hieß auch, dass sie von mir verlangten meinen Otouto, meinen Sasuke zu töten. Wenn ich nur daran dachte, wurde ich wütend, traurig und verzweifelt zugleich.  
Ich wusste, dass es sein musste, doch ich wollte es nicht tun. Alles andere auf dieser Welt hätte ich getan, doch meinen kleinen Bruder zu töten…..

Mir half Shisui. Er war ein Freund von mir, mein einziger würde ich sagen. Er wusste, was ich vorhatte.  
Ich weiß nicht genau woher er das wusste, aber er wusste es.

Und er half mir auf eine für ihn sehr fatale Weise. Ich war stark, aber um den ganzen Clan zu töten, einen Clan der voller fähiger und guter Leute ist, musste ich noch stärker werden.  
Shisui half mir das Mangekyou Sharingan zu bekommen.

Er opferte sich zum Wohl von ganz Konohagakure und niemand würde jemals erfahren, was für ein Held er war.  
Aber es funktionierte und ich bekam das Mangekyou Sharingan und wurde stärker.

Doch das Ganze zog einiges an Ärger mit sich, als man Shisui fand. Man verdächtigte mich, ihn getötet zu haben.  
Die Polizei von Konoha war sehr beschäftigt mit dem Fall.

Mutter wollte nicht glauben, dass ich zu so etwas fähig war und Sasuke ging es genauso.  
Er sagte ich könnte niemals einem Freund so etwas antun.

Oh, wenn er nur wüsste. Mein Herz tat bei dem bloßen Gedanken weh, was Sasuke von mir halten würde, wenn er wüsste, dass ich es wirklich war, der Shisui umgebracht hatte, meinen besten Freund.

Und was er erst sagen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass das erst der Anfang war. Der Anfang von etwas viel Größerem.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis dieses „Größere" kam. Zwei Tage vorher hatten mir der Hokage und Danzou mir geasagt, dass es stattfinden soll.  
Die Auslöschung des Uchiha-Clans. Allerdings war ich nicht alleine sondern bekam Hilfe von Madara. Zusammen waren wir nicht aufzuhalten.  
Schnell und bedingungslos töteten wir jeden, der uns begegnete. Währenddessen hatte man das Gefühl, dass es ewig dauere, doch wenn man inne hielt, merkte man, wie schnell es ging.

Als ich das Haus meiner Eltern betrat, unser Haus, welches Jahrelang und eigentlich immer noch mein Zuhause war, wurde mir kurz etwas mulmig zumute.  
Meine Eltern zu töten viel mir leichter als es sollte, aber es musste sein. Es durfte einfach keinen vierten Ninjaweltkrieg geben.

Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, wie lange Madara und ich gebraucht haben um den Uchiha-Clan, meine Verwandten, Freunde und Eltern zu töten.  
Aber sobald die Arbeit getan war, verschwand Madara dahin wo er hergekommen war.

Ich wusste genau, dass wir nicht alle getötet hatten. Und ich wusste sehr genau, wer fehlte. Mein Sasuke.  
Der Gedanke an ihn schmerzte, doch das durfte ich mir nicht anmerken lassen. Sasuke musste stark werden und das ging am Besten, wenn er mich hasste und niemals erfuhr, warum ich diese Grausamkeit getan hatte. Dass sich alles nur tat um ihn zu schützen.

Ich traf meinen kleinen Bruder schließlich auf der Straße, er wollte vor mir weglaufen, als er verstand, dass ich all dies getan hatte, doch ich wollte ihn noch nicht gehen lassen.  
Wenigstens noch einmal wollte ich ihn sehen.

Ich zeigte ihm mittels meinem Mangekyou Sharingan, was passiert war. Ich zeigte ihm, wie ich Mutter und Vater getötet hatte.  
Und ich sah den Schock in seinen Augen und mein Herz zerriss dieser Anblick fast. Ich war vermutlich der schlechteste große Bruder der Welt, weil ich die ganze Familie, Sasukes Zuhause zerstört hatte.  
Selbst, wenn ich es tat, um ihn zu beschützen.

„Onii-san?", Sasuke konnte es nicht recht glauben. Und ich konnte ihn verstehen, ich an seiner Stelle hätte mir auch nicht geglaubt. Hätte es einfach um keinen Preis der Welt glauben wollen.

Ich sagte ihm, was ich ihm sagen musste.  
Und das war etwas ganz Anderes als das was ich ihm sagen wollte. Ich musste sagen, dass er mich ruhig hassen solle und die Wut schüren sollte, sie als Antrieb gebrauchen solle.  
Und, dass wieder er zu mir kommen solle, wenn er ebenfalls das Mangekyou Sharingan hätte und dass er sich dann an mir rächen solle.

„Mein törichter kleiner Bruder. Wenn du mich töten willst, verachte mich, hasse mich, und führe ein abscheuliches Leben…"

Ich wollte ihm nichts davon sagen, weil es mir das Herz brach, zu sehen, wie er den Glauben an seinen Onii-san verloren hatte und mich zu hassen begann.  
Niemals hatte ich gewollt, dass Sasuke mich hasste, niemals. Und jetzt tat er genau das und ich war ganz alleine daran Schuld.

Alles in mir schrie danach, alles was ich gesagt hatte klar zustellen und meinem Sasuke zu erzählen was los war, aber ich konnte nicht.

Ich durfte nicht.

Und so blieben es bloße Gedanken, die immer wieder durch meinen Kopf schrien, während die Morgensonne über Konoha aufging.

Meinem Konohagakure, dem ich jetzt den Rücken kehren musste, um für immer zu verschwinden.  
Und mit ihm Sasuke, meinem kleinen Bruder, den ich über alles in der Welt geliebt hatte und es noch tat.  
Allen Orten, mit denen ich Erinnerungen verband. Erinnerungen an meine Kindheit, an Mutter und Vater, an das harte Training.

Und bevor die Versuchung mich besiegte, die einfach alles Rausschreien wollte, verschwand ich.

Mit dem alten blau-rot-weißen Drachen in der Hand und den Schreien in meinem Kopf, die immer wieder nur eines sagten:

Verzeih mir kleiner Bruder.

~ THE END~

* * *

**A/N: Ich sollte vielleicht sagen, dass ich den Manga nie gelesen habe und den Anime nie weiter als bis zu den Shunin-Auswahlprüfungen gesehen habe. Das hier ist ein Geschenk für eine Freundin und deswegen habe ich mich mal daran versucht.**

**Ich hoffe es hat gefallen. Please Review.**


End file.
